


Err to human part 4

by littlemissstark315



Series: Err to human [4]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Hospitals, Human Bender, M/M, allergy test, but when is he really?, he has allergies, severe allergies, the professor being really unethical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Bender has been human for six months and he’s still learning things about his new body, like allergies.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Series: Err to human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961419
Kudos: 13





	Err to human part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t know how to end it properly so sorry in advance for the bad ending

“AAHHChooo!” A sneeze came out of bender. He’s been doing that through most of work at the planet express. Fry was worried but had a suspicion. Benders face looked a bit puffy too, his eyes red and watery. While Bender was getting a coffee, he walked over, kissing his cheek. “Hey babe, feeling alright?” Bender gave a glare, his anger softened by his red eyes and nose. “I think I got one of your human illness.” “Want to see the professor? He might able to give you some meds.”

Bender groaned. “If it’ll make this Goodman headache go away.” Leela came in, clipboard in hand, just about to order them to work when she saw Benders face. “Bender, are you sick?” “Probably. Stupid human immune system.” Leela gave a look of sympathy. “Well, it is still your first year of being human, you’ll probably get sick a lot until it catches up.”

Bender growled, taking his coffee mug. “Fucking wonderful. I fucking hate being human! Why did I do this again?” Fry blushed, looking at him. “For me because you didn’t have a back up hardrive of yourself.” “Shut up fry, that was a rhetorical question!” He went to the table and sat down, laying his head on the table, coffee completely forgotten.

Leela frowned, going to fry, speaking quietly so Bender doesn’t over hear. “Fry, it’s been nearly a month. Has he seen any doctor?” Fry shrugged. “No. Not really. Anytime I bring it up he either tells me to shut up to we end up having sex and then I forget about it.”

Leela sighed, exasperated with these two. “Well he should see one. It’s been a month of the sneezing, not sleeping and congestion. When he was docking the ship the other end couldn’t understand a word he said.”

“Yeah. I know.” Leela gave a glare. “Fry. It lead to the ship needing repaired. I’m getting the professor.” “Why not zoidberg? Isn’t he an actual doctor?” Leela rolled her eye. “Please. We both know what little medical science zoidberg actually knows.”

Zoidberg, on cue came around the corner. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but eavesdrop that the robet is sick? You know I’m a doctor.”

Fry shrugged. “I mean, you’re here.” He walked over to Bender, gently rubbing his back. “Hey Bender, doc here wants to look at you.” Bender groaned as he sat up, sniffling as zoidberg came over, stethoscope in hand. “Hello Bender friend, don’t worry, you’re buddy zoidberg will fix you up.”

Bender rolled his eyes. “Just get it over with so I can go die.” Zoidberg looked at him, checking his temp and lifting his arms and legs, moving his neck and head. “Ok, ok. I think I know the problem. Just a simple cold, you’ll be right as rain in no time.” Bender sighed. “Great. Now kindly fuck off.” He said before going back to laying his head back on the table.

Zoidberg went to Fry and Leela, looking grim. “I’m so sorry Fry, I’m afraid it’s fin fungus, he won’t make it past 24 hours.” Leela gave him a look. “But he’s human, he doesn’t even have fins.” “I know, that’s what makes it so shocking.” Zoidberg then walked away, sighing.

Leela crossed her arms. “Now that we crossed idiot off the list, I’m getting the professor.” Fry just watched as she walked out of the room.

It was nearly a half hour later, Bender almost completely asleep when the professor and Leela came in. “Ok, ok, where is the newborn?” Bender sat up and glared with his red, puffy eyes. “I’m offended!” Leela shrugged. “I mean, he’s kinda right. You’ve barely been a human for a year. In age terms you’re only six months old.”

Bender grumbled before a cough came out suddenly, his hand coming to cover it up. The professor came over, checking his temp, heart rate, anything he could before taking a blood sample. “Now Bender how long have you had these Uhh symptoms?” “About a month?” “Right when March started?” “Uh yeah..”

The professor gave a nod. “And they were sudden, yes?” Bender glared at him. “What are you getting a old man?” The professor clapped his hands together. “Why it’s just a simple case of allergies. Hay fever allergies specifically. If it was a common cold or flu, you’d have been over this weeks ago.”

“Well great, can you fix this?” The professor scratched his head. “I suppose I could give you some kind of antihistamines.” “What the hell is that? And what is an allergy? Don’t I need a pen for that?”

The professor sighed. “Didn’t anyone teach you about allergies? I’m sure fry or Leela have some, you’ve never heard them complain about them?” “I just tune them out sometimes.”

Leela rolled her eye. “Bender, this is important. You could have life-threading allergies and not even know it.” Bender stood quickly. “What? How do I get rid of them?” The professor shrugged. “You don’t. They’re happening because your immune system is attacking something entering it, in his case pollen, that’s no harm. It’s overreacting is what’s happening. That’s why your nose is stuffed up and eyes are red, because it’s trying to get rid of whatever is bothering you. Here, I can get you a few antihistamines and you’ll be set.”

A half hour later Bender and fry were sent home with the strongest antihistamines the professor had on hand. Once home Bender took the pills with a big gulp of soda from the fridge. “These pills better work. I’m tired of this. I want to breathe again at some point.” Bender said in an anger huff, slamming the fridge door shut.

Fry went to him, holding his hand. “I know, allergies suck. I have a few severe ones myself.” “Severe?” “Yeah, Remember how Leela was worried you could have life threatening allergies? Well I have a few. I needed an epi-pen most of my childhood.”

Bender frowned, feeling worry taking over. “What are you allergic too?” “Latex. Uhh bees and coconut.” “Shouldn’t you have that still? Wait, what does it do?”

Fry scratched his head. “I’m not really sure. I just knew once when I was a kid I got stung by a bee and I couldn’t breath. My throat closed up and everything went fuzzy. Yancy got the pen out of my bag and stabbed me with it. I felt better but I still needed to go to the hospital.” Bender swallowed, suddenly worried for his boyfriend? Summer was right around the corner.

“So this pen..is it like…” He picked up a nearby ink pen. “Like this?” Fry chuckled. “No, it wasn’t an actual pen. It was like a shot you get from the doctor but it’s pen shaped so you can take it with you.”

“Think the professor could get me one? This pill doesn’t seem to be working.” Fry shook his head. “Afraid not, its not something you take every day. It’s only if you’re dying from an allergy. And give the pills time, they don’t work instantly. Let’s just lay down.”

Bender moved with him when his eyes itched to the point they hurt, he whined, scratching at them. “Damn allergies!” Fry stopped him, taking his hands away from his red eyes. “Hey! That’ll only make them worse plus you could hurt your eyes.” Bender felt desperate tears fill his eyes, easing some of the discomfort.

. “Then what am I supposed to do? They won’t go away, it’s been a month!” Fry frowned. “I know. Why don’t you take a cool shower and we can lay down?” Bender just nodded, going along with it, not believing it would work but what harm would it do?

Once he came out he felt tired, really tired. Fry was in their bed, reading some comic when he got to bed, in boxers and collapsed. Fry looked at him, gently shaking him. “Bender?” Fry was greeted with snoring from his congested nose. Fry smiled, kissing his head before snuggling next to him for a nice nap.

When Bender woke up it was the next day, sunlight coming through the window and a notification on his phone. He grumbled as he got to the nightstand next to the bed and saw it was a text from Fry.

Fry: hey, went to work. U were still asleep, didn’t wanna wake ya, u needed it. Hope u r feeling better.

Fry: oh professor wants you in later for an allergy test, in case ur allergic to more stuff

Bender saw the time, it was nearly noon. He slept for at least twelve hours. Or more. But found the worst of his symptoms were gone, he just felt drained. Maybe they have some soup around here?

By the time he ate and woke up a bit more (he’s fallen in love with coffee, he almost never drinks alcohol anymore) it was nearly two. He sighed, getting his coat and leaving to get whatever tests the professor wants to do.

When he walked in, he found Fry on the couch, in front of the TV. Bender leaned against the entry way. “Ya know if all you were gonna do is watch TV, I could have tagged along.” Fry smile, standing, going to his boyfriend. “Hey, how you feeling?”

Bender yawned. “Better. I can breath and I don’t want to rip my eyeballs out. Still kinda drained, god being human is hard.” “Yeah but not everyone has allergies. A lot of people have it but some people don’t have any.” Bender huffed. “Fucking wonderful. I’m one of the lucky few.” Leela walked in. “Bender, since you’re here the professor wants to see you for an allergy test.”

Bender sighed. “Lets get this over with.” Fry walked beside him. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Ten minutes later Bender was nearly in tears, band around his arm as the professor poked and prodded his skin. “Fucking hurry this up old man.” He said, trying to sound angry and not in tears from how much it was hurting, still working on building a pain tolerance to his new body.

Fry frowned, rubbing his free hand. “Hey, it’s ok to cry. I cry when I get shots too, they hurt a lot.” Bender felt slightly relieved he wasn’t the only one to hate being poked with needles.

The professor huffed. “Shush you. We’re almost done with the skin test. So far seems you have one skin allergy, to metals.” Bender just glared at him. “Fucking great. Can we move on?”

“Oh yes. Now is the blood test. I’m going to introduce a few different allergens, mostly food related into your body and we’ll see if there’s a reaction.” The professor wasted no time, getting a syringe, making benders gut churn and make him shake from anxiety. “Alright. We’ll start with a simple fish allergy. Here we go!”

He injected the allergen into Benders arm, making him cry out from the skin breaking. He felt so embarrassed, feeling tears fall down his face.

“Seems to be no reaction. Good! Good! Let’s move on.” Bender looked at him. “How many are you testing?” “About ten common ones.” Bender whimpered and Fry hugged him. “It’s ok, I’ll be right here.”

They were on the fourth one, injected into him when he suddenly felt weird. “What’s the reaction supposed to feel like?” The professor answered. “Well it’s entirely depends on the person; somewhere between nothing and panic as you stop breathing.”

Bender felt a cold sweat starting and his throat feeling funny. “Ok…cause I think this one is that second one you just said…fuck..” he said, voice growing wheezy. Fry panicked. “Oh my god, professor! His throat is swelling up!” The professor moved, too slow for fry’s liking. He saw Benders terrified face and felt his heart break. He pet his hair. “You’ll be ok, I promise. You’ll be ok.” The professor came over with an epipen. “Here we go!” He stabbed it into benders thigh, Bender gasping weakly as his vision went blurry.

It wasn’t long until he could breath, taking in lungfuls of precious air, tears falling down his face, still feeling panicked. Fry held his hand, looking at the professor, wanting to be angry but knowing this is exactly why they are here. “Professor, what was in that?”

The professor looked at the empty syringe. “Nut allergy. Seems out bender can’t have nuts. This one says peanuts but it’s safe to stay away from any.”

Bender was still panting, feeling weak, leaning against Fry for support, even sitting in the chair. Fry hugged him best he could, remembering his own few experiences with needing an epipen.

The professor picked up another syringe. “Here we go!”

An hour later and two other severe reactions, the professor had his answers and wrote them all down, and handed Fry the paper, Bender looking completely wrecked in the chair, his face tear stained and body limp with exhaustion and stress. Fry looked at the paper. “Metals, nut, fish and soy.” Fry frowned, seeing benders arm where the professor gave the shots was bruised. “Uh is it ok if we stay here a while?”

“Go right ahead, I have to put these in benders file anyway.” The professor walked away and Fry started helping Bender up from the chair, Bender nearly falling, his body so weak from the trauma the professor put him through. 

Fry barely managed to catch him, calling out, hoping Leela is nearby. “Leela! Help!” Leela came on, running to them. “Oh my god! Should I call an ambulance?” “No, I just need help getting him to the couch.”

Leela came to his other side, helping bender, putting his arm around her shoulder as Fry did with the other. “What the hell happened?” Fry frowned, feeling a protective anger. “The professor wanted to do an allergy test.” “I take it he’s severely allergic to a few things?” “Yeah. The professor had to use an epipen three times.”

Leela last eye got wide. “Three times?! Fry, he might need a hospital!” Fry looked at her. “You’re right.” Bender was barely conscious, his vision constantly fading in and out.

He noticed he was laying on the couch, frys face above him, petting his hair. “Hey babe, we’re gonna help you, ok? We just need some extra help for it.” Bender barely made a noise, just staring at the ceiling, Frye blue eyes, his red hair before it went to black.

He woke briefly , seeing paramedics over him, seeing Fry sitting next to him in the ambulance, holding his hand. He blacked out again and this time was in a hospital bed, feeling better than before but still drained.

Fry was by his bedside in a second, holding his hand. “Hey, you’re awake.” Bender grumbled. “No thanks to that fucking lunatic.” “Yeah. I’m pretty mad at him too but I wasn’t sure what to expect from the test. I’m just glad you’re ok.” 

Bender sighed. “What exactly happened? I remember blacking out once the last throat swelling started.” “Nothing too much. I got Leela to help and we called an ambulance for you and here you are.”

Bender groaned. “Fuck today. I should have never let that lunatic give me those tests.” “Yeah but at least we know what allergies you have and the doctor here is getting a epipen set for you so at least something came out of it.” “I guess. Last time I let the professor do anything to me.” Fry sighed. “Yeah.” Fry squeezes his hand. “I’m just glad you’re ok and know what you need to avoid.” Bender smiles weakly. “Thanks for being there and not thinking I was some wimp for crying.” Fry chuckled. “I hate shots. They hurt, no judgment here.”


End file.
